Sweet Revenge
by raine3490
Summary: this is the continuation of the life of Tidus and Yuna as they journey through life with their child, Lenne. Apparently, Rikku has twins with Gippal as Paine and Baralai has a great daughter. Nooj and Leblanc gives birth to the most handsome guy in Spira.
1. Chapter 1: The Unpretentious Debutant

Hello..this is my 1st fanfiction without the help of any of my friends except my chief editor: yuki-chan25! So please be gentle! thanks in advance! and please send me some reviews! thanks a bunch!

Chapter 1: The Unpretentious Debutant

Twenty years have passed since Yuna had destroyed Vegnagun and reunited with Tidus. In those

twenty years, Yuna and Tidus got married and had baby girl and called her Lenne. They both wanted

her to experience a simple, quiet, and peaceful life. The life they never experienced when they were

young. But it seems like this would never happen because she was after all the daughter of Lady

Yuna, the high summoner who brought Spira to its Eternal Calm, and the daughter of Sir Tidus, the

famous blitzball star and unforgettable guardian of Yuna. When Lenne was about 6 years old, she

woke up one early morning and saw the beautiful setting of the sun rise. She felt that it was the only

time she had some peace and quiet. But she wasn't satisfied. She had to find a place where she

could see the full view of the sun rise and somewhere to hang out when she needed some time

alone. She strolled down the beach and found the perfect spot. It was quiet there. The part of the

beach where there were ruins of the old Besaid. She loved to hear the calm waves and see the sun

rise. It was the perfect place. Lenne felt that she needed some peace and quiet since people started

noticing her as Yuna and Tidus daughter. The older she got, the qualities of parents slowly

appeared. Lenne was as pretty as Yuna, she had the same face and the same color of eyes but her

haircolor was like Tidus. She was also very skillful in handling weapons like Tidus. Since that day,

she became a handful to Yuna and Tidus because whenever she went out, she never told them and

she usually went out when they were asleep. But the thing is, Lenne didn't go there alone. She never

did. She was always accompanied by her best friend who acted like her guardian, Vidina. Vidina

was Wakka and Lulu's son and he was the new captain of the Besaid Aurochs. He's a great leader

and what's more, he's two years older than Lenne. They were best of friends since Lenne turned 6.

Lenne ran out of the village as people ran after her. Most likely, the people were the press. As Lenne

ran and ran, she stumbled on a huge rock. When she stood up, to her surprise, there were 2 fiends in

front of her who was positioning themselves to attack. Lenne cried out and Vidina suddenly arrived

and took out the fiends using only his blitz ball. They never fought but they did disagree on a lot of

things. But still, they managed not to make their disagreements to fights.

On that day, Lenne had turned 18. She was at the beach listening to the calm waves of the sea and

staring at the wonderful sight of the sun rise. She was sitting on a huge rock and Vidina was just

looking after her. He was at Lenne's back, standing. "Hey Vidina." Lenne turned to Vidina. "Ya?"

Vidina replied. "Isn't this beautiful?" Lenne sighed as she turned her attention back to the sun. "Uh,

what is?" Vidina asked. "The sun rise!" Lenne jumped off the rock and straightened herself up. "Oh

yeah." Vidina replied as he scratches his head. As their eyes locked Tidus called out from afar

"Lenne!". Lenne groans. "Just when I started to have some peace and quiet."

"You better go." Vidina suggested. "It is your debut after all. You wouldn't wanna miss that

right?" asked Vidina. "Fine, let's go" She clasped her hand then she grabs Vidina's hand and runs

towards the village dragging Vidina along with her. Throughout the whole time Lenne held

Vidina's hand, he was blushing. It may seem odd but he was really blushing. He was crushing on

Lenne since he was 13, but she never noticed his feelings towards her. Vidina also didn't have the

guts to tell Lenne what he felt. Anyway, as they reached the town they first spotted two bright

colored guests. One was a girl and the other was a boy and they were wearing matching clothes in

some way. They had bright blonde hair and their clothing looked like Al Bhed clothing. The girl

turns around and spots Lenne. "Lenne!" the girl called at as she jumps up and down and ran

towards them. The guy, on the other hand, closely followed her in a slow pace. Lenne and Vidina

didn't see who it was since the sun was too bright. But as they came closer and closer, they finally

noticed who it was. It was Reine, followed by Garren, her twin. They were Rikku and Gippal's

children and they were one year younger than Lenne. So basically, they're Lenne's 2nd degree

cousin. As Reine reached them, she catches her breath and jumps up and down again. Reine was

after all just like Rikku. She was energetic and was the comedian of the group. "Oh! Lenne! Happy

birthday!" Reine greeted Lenne. "Thanks" Lenne replied. "I can't wait to have my own debut party!"

Reine said with delight. "Don't worry, you'll have your own debut party next year." Garren informs

his twin as he finally arrives. He turns his attention to Vidina and Lenne. "Hey man, what's with the

hands?" he asked as he points out to Vidina and Lenne holding hands. "Nothing!" they let go as they

both tried to explain. "Ooh, is there something going on between you two?" Reine asked as she

stepped closer to Vidina and Lenne. "No way!" Vidina blurted out and turns to Lenne. Lenne nods,

"Absolutely nothing" she continued. "Okie dokie!" Reine replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, Lenne,

is Pace here?" Garren interrupted. "I don't know." Lenne replied as she looked around to see any

trace of Pace. "Hey" suddenly, a soft, calm voice came out. "Huh? Do you hear someone?" Reine

asked as she looks around. "I'm over here" Lenne turns around to see Pace at her back. "Oh! Pace!

We were just looking for you!" Lenne said as she calmed herself down. "I know, I heard. Anyway,

sorry if I startled you." Pace said as she looks at Lenne. "That's okay." Lenne replied. "By the way,

happy birthday Lenne." Pace said as joined their circle of friends.

Pace was the daughter of Baralai and Paine. She was as stoic as Paine and as skillful in politics as

Baralai. She was about the same age as Reine and Garren and she was already the leader of Bevelle

just like Garren is the leader of the Machine Faction and as Reine supervises the digs in Bikanel.

She was a great leader. She changed New Yevon by revealing every hidden secret to Spira and

uniting with the Youth League and Machine Faction. Because of her great ideas, she was loved by

Bevelle. But even though she was very well known, no one quite understood what she felt. No one

even knows when she got angry or happy or even if she has feelings for anyone. I guess, the only

one who understood her was Paine, not even Baralai. But despite all that, Garren still liked her a

lot. You can even say he loves her but he just doesn't have the guts to tell her just like Vidina

doesn't have the guts to tell Lenne. "Great party Lenne." Pace commented. "Thanks" Lenne replied.

"It looks like everyone in Spira is here except" But before Vidina could finish his statement, an

airship arrives making everyone turn their attention to the newly arrived guest. As the airship

pulled down and the door opens, a man came out. He was the leader of the Youth League and the

Syndicate.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Guest

this is a little short but its still nice..so please keep reading and send me some reviews..pls..tnx in advance

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Show

* * *

He was the son of Nooj and Leblanc and his name was Quill. Everyone adored him because of

his great leadership skills. He led the Youth League to its finest years and they have never

questioned him since. Everyone praised him and all the girls love him. All the girls except Pace and

Lenne. Quill may be the most handsome guy ever born in Spira but he never quite got Lenne and

Pace's attention. Though all he saw through Pace was a friend, but he felt something else for Lenne.

He loved her a lot. He was willing to give everything he had to Lenne. Quill could have dated every

girl in Spira but he never did. He just wanted to go out with Lenne. The problem is, she's the only

person, along with Pace, who wouldn't go out with anyone. Everyone knew what Quill felt for

Lenne. He always was a gentle man with Lenne and he always gave her stuff. Everyone knew,

everyone except Lenne herself. She did find his actions quite odd but it never occurred to her that he

loved her since all she saw in him was a friend.

Finally, as Quill was finish with his grand entrance, he runs to Lenne and kneels in front of her.

Then he holds her hand and kisses it as he greets her. "Happy Birthday Lenne. You look lovelier

every year." Quill said as he stood up and shake the sand off his pants. "This is for you." Quill

presented Lenne with a bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box full of chocolate. "Thanks. But

you really didn't have to do this" Lenne replied as she accepted the gifts from Quill. "Nonsense.

Everything I do is only for you. I.." but before Quill could finish his statement, Vidina interrupted.

"Would you leave her alone!" Vidina shouted as he pulled Lenne out of Quill's sight. "Who made

you king to decide what's best for Lenne?" Quill replied as he felt anger fill his entire body.

"Vidina! Would you quit it?" Lenne shouted as Vidina let go of her. "But" "Enough Vidina!"

Lenne shouted as she turned around, stomping her feet towards her house. "Wait!" Quill called out

as he ran to Lenne, pushing Vidina out of the way. "What now?' Lenne turned around. "I still

haven't given you your birthday gift." Quill said as he catches his breath. "You already did" Lenne

replied trying to let Quill remember about the roses and the chocolates. "Yeah, but that's not all.

Can you come with me?" Quill stretched out his hand to Lenne. "Uhm, sure." Lenne held Quill's

hand as Quill leads the way. Everyone else followed them to see if Quill was finally gonna ask

Lenne out. As they reached Quill's airship, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a remote and

pressed the button making his airship door open. "Oh my gosh! That can't be!" Lenne said as she

saw the sight of the present inside Quill's airship, right in front of her. "It is" Quill said as he

brought Lenne nearer. "It's a chocobo!" Lenne exclaimed as she brushed the chocobo's feathers.

"But, I thought they were gone. Where'd you get this?" Lenne asked Quill still feeling amused with

her new chocobo. "Clasko gave it to me. His planning to relive his years as a chocobo knight.

Apparently he already has 85 chocobos in his farm." Quill replied. "Thank you so much." Lenne

said as she hugged the blushing Quill. From afar, Reine felt happy and depressed at the same time as

she watched Lenne and Quill hugged. "Hey, you okay?" Pace said making Reine snap out of it.

"Uhm, what?" Reine asked. "I guess you still haven't let go of your feelings for Quill huh?" Pace

asked. "Sssh! Do you want everyone to know?" Reine replied as she covered Pace's mouth. "I

already do." Garren said as he heard the two in their conversation. "Who asked you?" Reine asked

her twin as she let go of Pace. "I actually feel happy for Lenne. Don't you just think it's sweet?"

Reine asked as she clasped her hands trying to feel happy for Lenne. "I don't know. To me, it's just

too much. But that's just me." Pace said as she brushed her hair off her face. "I don't believe you"

Garren whispered to Reine. "Shut up!" Reine replied hitting Garren on his stomach. "Ow!" Garren

shouted as Pace chuckles. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Pace said as she finally

stopped her laughter. She turns around and walks slowly towards the punch. Meanwhile, Reine

stepped closely to Garren. "Garren" Reine whispered. "What?" Garren replied still holding his

stomach. "Would you stop being a baby!" Reine said as she straightened Garren up. "What do you

want from me anyway?" Garren asked. "Well, this is the perfect time for you to tell Pace what you

feel for her." "What!" Garren looks at Reine, bewildered about what she just told him. "Well, she's

all alone and no one's waching. No one is listening except her" Reine replied. "How sure am I that

you won't spy on us?" Garren asked as he stood up straight. "Uhm, I promise I won't spy on you

two! I swear!" Reine replied. "really?" Garren gave Reine the distrustful look. "I promise! And If I

do, I'll be your servant for a week." Reine sighed. "A month." Garren said. "Fine!" Reine replied as

she crosses her arms over her chest. "Wait, in one condition." Garren whispered. "What?" "You tell

Quill about what you feel for him." "Isn't being you servant for a month enough for you!" Reine

shouted with rage. "Oh yeah, and that too." Garren replied with a smirk. "Ok fine already! Just go

talk to Pace!" Reine shouted as she turned around and walked towards Lenne and Quill. Garren

gives out a deep sigh, "Here goes nothing". Then, he walks towards Pace and brings her to a quiet

corner where they can talk privately.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unexpected Show

**Hello again. People, pls give me reviews. it's theonly way i know what toedit and what i should improve on.please? well anyway, here's the 3rd chapter. i hope u like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unexpected Show

* * *

Night came and no one has seen Garren nor Pace. "Ooh, i wonder where they are" Reine said as she

shivers with the cool breeze. "What could Garren be up to?" Lenne asked as she looked around for any trace

of the two. Reine and Lenne started to worry as minutes pass by without finding them. "You know, you guys

worry too much." Vidina said as he scratched his head. "Maybe his taking his a lot of time to try and explain

to Pace. I mean, he really is into her. Right?" Quill continued and looked at Vidina. Vidina on the other hand,

was still mad at Quill for showing off. He wanted so much to punch him right on his face, but he can't. He just

tried to give him a smile which was very obvious that it was a fake smile. "What's wrong with you dude?" Quill

asked Vidina as Vidina trembled while he smiled. "Nothing" he replied with a sigh. "You sure?" Quill asked.

"Absolutely" Vidina replied. "Okay, since you're done being creepy, can we look for my brother now?" Reine

asked as Lenne chuckled. "Well" just then, the music started and everyone started to dance. Suddenly,

Reine spots Garren dancing with Pace. They looked like they had a good time. "Ooh! Look! Look! Over

there!" Reine exclaimed as she saw the two dancing. "Where?" Lenne asked looking around. "There!"

Reine replied pointing at the two. "Oh yeah" Lenne smiled. "Looks like they're having a good time" Quill said.

"Yup! They really are!" Reine replied with a nod. "I'm just gonna go sit at the table over there" Vidina

interrupted as he pointed to the table next to the punch. "Okay. I'll go with you."Lenne replied.Hearing this,

Vidina smiled and they walked together towards the table. "Isn't this perfect?" Reine asked Quill as she

stares at his brother with Pace. "Yeah sure, will you excuse me for a sec?" Quill replied as he spots Vidina

and Lenne on the table, laughing. "Uhm, sure" Reine replied curiously. Quill ran towards Vidina and Lenne.

"Excuse me" Quill said, interrupting their conversation. "What do you want?" Vidina asked with a grunt.

"Lenne,mayI ask you to dance?" Quill asked Lenne. Vidina got more mad than ever. He wanted to punch

Quill right on his face. Again, he couldn't. Lenne looked at Vidina who acted like he had no comment was left

with no choice. "Okay" Lenne replied as Quill got hold of her hand. He leads her to the dance floor and they

started dancing. Reine then arrived and sat next to VIdina. "Hey, watcha up to?" Reine asked. But Vidina

didn't listen.He was so pissed off with Quill. "Why didn't I tell him to bug off? I mean, why didn't I ask Lenne to

dance with me?" He asked himself loudly. He looked at Lenne dancing with Quill that he couldn't take it

anymore. He stood up, and walked out of the town. Reine looked at Vidina walk out then turned to Lenne and

Quill. "Ooh, so now I know why Vidina is always mad at Quill." Reine chuckled.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Lenne saw Vidina going out. "What the?" Lenne said letting go of Quill's

hand. "What is it?" Quill asked worriedly. "Vidina went out" Lenne informed Quill. "Why the hell did he do

that?" Quill asked even though he knew the reason why. He knew Vidina was jealous because he knew

Vidina had a crush on Lenne. "I don't know. But I should talk to him. Would you excuse me for a sec?" Lenne

looked at Quill. "Uhm, okay. I need tohave a break myself" Quill replied and walked towards the table where

Reine was sitting. Lenne held her dress and took off her heels to catch up with Vidina.

Outside the town, Vidina was kicking pebbles and murmuring at the same time. "That good for nothing Quill!

Always showing off! I mean, why does he have to be in love with Lenne anyway!" Suddenly, Vidina heard

Lenne call out. "Vidina! Wait up!" He turned around seeing Lenne bare foot and running towards him in her

long dress. "What are you doing?" Vidina asked as he smiles at the sight of Lenne. "Haha very funny." Lenne

replied as she reached Vidina. "I'm not laughing!" Vidina replied. "Yeah, whatever" Lenne replied as she

wears her heels again. "Where are you going anyway?" She asked. "I was gonna get some air at the beach.

Wanna come?" Vidina asked. "And leave Quill alone without telling him?" Lenne replied, feeling

disappointed with Vidina. "Uhm, yes?" Vidina replied jokingly. "Vidina, don't be silly. You know I can't do

that." Lenne replied as she shakes her head. "I was just kidding" Vidina scratches his head. "Anyway, I'm

gonna go back now. Won't you come?" Lenne asked. "Nah, unless something interesting happens all of a

sudden." Vidina replied. "Interesting? Like what?" Lenne asked Vidina. "Like Quill goes home" He talked to

himself silently. "What?" Lenne asked. "Nothing!" Vidina replied hysterically. "Well, I guess there's nothing

interesting going on at the party. So, I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?" Lenne straightened herself up. "Okay"

Vidina replied, looking down. Lenne turns around and went back to the party as Vidina continues walking

towards the beach.

Iniside the town, Quill took a glass of punch and sat next to Reine. "Hey" Quill said. But Reinne wasn't

listening, she was on the phone with Nhadala. "What!" Reine stood up angrily. "What do you mean you have

to go home!" She asked angrily. "Oh, I guess I understand" Reine sat down on her chair and turns off her

phone. Then, she stood up and looked around for Lenne. "Looking for Lenne?" Quill asked as he drinks a

sip of his punch. "Quill!" Reine exclaimed as she saw the dreamy Quill. "Ya, do you know where she is?"

Reine asked. "She went out to ask Vidina what's eating him. But I guess I already know what." Quill replied.

"Oh, so you know Vidina has a crush on Lenne?" Reine asked. "Yup, it's so obvious. No wonder he's always

moody when I arrive." Quill chuckles. "Ya, I actually overheard him" Reine chuckled. "Hey, did you know that

this punch taste weird?" Quill asked as he spilled the punch on the grass. "Yup. That's because mom made it

and I know that's one of her weaknesses" Reine chuckles with Quill. "Anyway, I gotta go to Bikanel. Would

you mind telling Lenne?" Reine stood up as she straightened herself up. "No problem" Quill replied. Reine

bids goodbye as she enters the ship with Rikku.

Outside, Vidina stopped walking. He sat on the ground and kept on throwing rocks. "Why the hell did I leave

her? I mean, what am I doing? I should be out there guarding her." As he stood up and ran towards the town,

he stopped. "What the!" Vidina covered his eyes as a bright light was glimmering from the town. It grew

brighter and brighter causing everyone to cover their eyes. Then suddenly, it exploded making everyone fall

down on the ground, unconsious.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Warning

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Warning

* * *

The next day, Vidina woke up with a headache. He saw that he was in his room and his mom, Lulu, was resting her head on her bed.

"Mom! Wake up!" Vidina shook his mom. "What?" Lulu replied sleepily. "Vidina! I'm so glad to see you're okay!" Lulu squeezed him

tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Mom! please! I'm 20 years old..god, you're embarrasing me." Vidina said as he pulled his mom away

from him. "Sorry, it's just that." Lulu looked down. "So it wasn't a dream?" Vidina asked Lulu. "What was?" Lulu asked. "That bright

light." Vidina replied. "Oh, okay. Maybe you should ask your dad about that." Lulu said as she sat down next to VIdina. "Wakka! Our

son is awake!" She shouted as Vidina covered his ears. "God, can you give my ears a break?" Vidina said jokingly. "Haha." Lulu replied

as Wakka arrives, panting. "Son!" He ran towards Vidina and embraced him. "Please! Haven't I had enough with the hugs!" He said as

Wakka let go. "Hehe, sorry son. I guess i was over reacting." Wakka said as he scratched his head. "Whatever" Vidina replied, standing

up and straightening himself up. "Would someone please tell me what happened last night?" Vidina asked firmly. "Well, everything is fine.

Nothing got destroyed and no one got hurt. But Lenne.." Wakka replied. "What about Lenne! Is she okay!" Vidina asked hysterically.

"She disappeared." Wakka finished his statement making Vidina speechless. After a few seconds, Vidina turned to the door. "Vidina!

Where are you going?" Lulu asked worriedly. "I'm going to find Lenne" he said and he went out and gathered his team to search the

whole Besaid for Lenne. A few hours later, the Celsius arrived and Yuna and Tidus entered the ship. "Yunie! Reine is starting a search

group in Bikanel as Garren for Djose and the Moonflow." Rikku informed Yuna as she entered the ship. "Thank you Rikku" Yuna

replied. "Pace is looking for her too in Bevelle" Paine informed Yuna. "Don't forget my Quill! He's looking for Lenne in Guadosalam and

in Mushroom Rockroad!" Leblanc interrupted. "Everyone is searching for Lenne, Yuna. We are doing the best we can." Brother

continued."Thank you everyone." Yuna said with a grin.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Spira, Lenne wakes up. "Huh? What the? Where am I?" Lenne said as she stood up. "Well, i don't know if

this place is beautiful or creepy." She said as shivers ran down her spine. "Anyway, there's a field of flowers, waterfalls over there, and

lots of lots of pyreflies flying around. Hmm" She started to think hard, to figure out where she was. "Am i in the?" But before Lenne could

finish her question, someone already answered her. "The Farplane" a mysterious voice said. "What the?" Lenne turned around to see a

kid, but notjust any ordinary kid. "Miss Lenne, daughter of High summoner Yuna and sir Tidus, right?" the kid asked. Lenne couldn't say

a word, she was creeped out, she just nodded. "Do not be afraid. I am Bahamut. I come to give you a present, and a warning." the kid

said as he introduced himself. "Bahamut? My mom and dad told me about you. You're one of the fayth right? One of the aeons?" Lenne

asked, still a little creeped out. "That is correct" Bahamut replied. "So, what do you want?" Lenne asked. "Well, first, the present. It is a

present from all of us, the aeons." Bahamut gave her a box. "Miss Lenne, please do not open this until you reach home" "Got it" Lenne

replied as she took the present. "Second, the warning." Bahamut continued. Lenne leaned forward to listen closely. "Miss Lenne, do you

know Lord Seymour?" he asked. "Yup, my mom and dad told me that mom and him got married even though he was dead. But i guess it

was just one of my parent's korny jokes." she replied as she chuckled. "It is true. Lord Seymour loved Lady Yuna even if she brought

him his death." Bahamut replied making Lenne stop laughing. "Oh" she said. "What about him anyway?" "Well, we tried to stop him. But i

guess, over the years he has spent here in the farplane. He must have found a way to get out." Bahamut replied as he looked down.

"What are you saying?" Lenne asked, feeling rather confused as she scratched her head. "Miss Lenne, please don't panic. But Lord

Seymour is back in Spira and he is out to get his revenge at Sir Tidus!" With this, Lenne's mouth was wide open. "What! I gotta tell my

dad right now! Bring me back home! Now!" she demanded. Bahamut just nodded and he slowly faded away. Soon, a bright light

shimmers around Lenne. "Oh no. Not again" Lenne said as she was engulfed in the bright light and soon she fainted.

A few hours later, Lenne woke up and looked around at her surroundings to figure out where she was. "Hmm. Bikanel." She said as she

tried to stand up. But she couldn't she was too weak that she just fell back down. She stayed there under the heat of the sun. Not more

than a few minutes, she heard a machina coming towards her. It stopped right in front of her and Reine jumps off the machina. "Lenne!"

she said as she held Lenne and helped her stand up. "Hi there Reine" Lenne replied and was put inside the machina. "We were worried

sick about you!" Reine replied as she hopped on the machina. Lenne just smiled and then, she fainted again. Reine gave her some hi-

potions to help her recover then she brought her back home to Besaid where everyone else was waiting for their arrival.

* * *

_It's a little short, but it will do right?_


	5. Chapter 5: The Payback

* * *

Chapter 5: The Payback

* * *

As they arrived Besaid. Lenne wakes up to see herself in her room as everyoneis staringat her. "Hi?" Lenne said, breaking the ice

between everyone. "Lenne! I'm so glad you're alright!" Yunaexclaimed as she hugged Lenne. As Yuna and Lenne hugs, Lenne spots

Tidus walk in the room and gives her a smile. Seeing him made her remember about what Bahamut told her. She then, started to cry

making everyone worry. "Tears of joy?" Reine asked curiosly as she scratched her head. "No, it's just that someone told me something."

Lenne replied as she wiped the tears off her face. "And what might that something be?" Yuna asked. "Well, I was in the Farplane. I met

Bahamut mom, and he gave me something. But that's not all. He also told me something that has been disturbing me since he told me."

Lenne replied. "Well, what did Bahamut tell you?" Tidus asked as he sat next to Yuna and Lenne. "He told me Seymour is gone. That he

got out of the Farplane. They tried to stop him dad. But they weren't strong enough. What's worst, Bahamut told me that Seymour is out

to get you to have his revenge." Lenne said as tears started torun down her cheeks again. "Are you sure about this?" Yuna asked Lenne.

Lenne just nodded as she tried to stop crying. "Where's the box?" Lenne asked Reine. "Here" Reine replied as she took the box out of

her bag. As Lenne took it from Reine, Yuna and Tidus look at each other, worried to find out what could be inside the box. "A warrior's

outfit?" Lenne said as she opened the box. Lenne looked at Yuna and then to Tidus who were both worried. "Well, at least you have an

outift to match with the Brotherhood sword I gave you, right?" Tidus replied jokingly. Lenne chuckled along with the rest of the group,

but suddenly Yuna stood up. "No." she said, making everyone stop their laughter and turn their attention to her. "I won't allow it. This is

my fight. I started it and I should end it." Yuna said with doubt. "It's our fight" Tidus corrected Yuna. "You're not fighting this Seymour

dude alone" Lenne said as she stood up. "Don't do this Lenne. You're not part of this." Yuna said as she stepped closer to Lenne. "Don't

worry mom. I know what I'm doing. Besides, if I won't go then why should Bahamut have to drag me into this? right?" she said with a

grin. Yuna saw the determination in Lenne, and she knew she couldn't change her mind. "Right" Yuna said as she clasped her hands. Then

they went out of the room leaving the rest of the group confused. "I don't get it." Reine said as she scratched her head. "It means we

should stay out of it" Garren replied as he gave Reine a noojie. "That hurts" she said as she held her head. Vidina, Quill and Pace laughed

at the two. "Hey, we should ditch this joint. Anyone wanna join me?" Quill said with enthusiasm. "Count me in" Reine said as she jumped

up high. "I guess it's better than doing nothing. I'm in" Pace said in a stoic voice. "I guess I don't have a choice but to go with you guys.

Dad told me to take care of Reine." Garren said with a sigh. "How 'bout you Vidina?" Quill asked Vidina. But Vidina wasn't listening. He

was looking straight at Lenne's family, planning what to do with Seymour. "Yo Vidina!" Quill said as he shook him. "Huh? What?" Vidina

asked hysterically. "You wanna come or not?" Quill asked again. "Nah, I'll just stay here. I'm kinda tired anyway." Vidina replied. "Okay"

Quill said. With that, Quill and the rest of the gang took off to Guadosalam.

A few minutes later, Vidina walks up to Lenne's front door holding a small piece of paper. "We can do this Vidina." He told himself.

Then, he knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and the door opened. He opened his mouth and as he saw Tidus opening the

door, he felt relieved. "Anything I can do for you Vidina?" Tidus asked Vidina. "Uhm, Sir Tidus, can I speak to your daughter? It's kinda

urgent." Vidina said as he stuffed the paper in his pocket. "Sure, come in. But don't be long, we still have to deal with Seymour." Tidus

replied as Vidina stepped in the house. "Of course Sir Tidus." He said. "She's in her room" Tidus replied as he pointed to Lenne's door.

Vidina nodded and walked up to Lenne's door. "This is it. There's no more backing out." He told himself. Vidina knocks on the door but

no one answered. "Lenne?" he asked as he put his ear on the door to listen closely. "Should I go in?" he asked himself. "Nah, maybe

she's changing. I should just wait" he said as he leaned on the wall. "Help!" a soft voice called out from Lenne's room. "Lenne!" Vidina

turned the door knob but it was locked. "Hold on Lenne! I'm coming!" Vidina shouted as he kicked on the door. As he entered the

room, his eyes widened to see a half guado half human all dressed in blue. Even his hair was blue as well as his eyes. But that's not what

Vidina noticed that made him mad at this mysterious person. But it was because he was carrying Lenne who was unconscious. "Let go of

her!" Vidina shouted. "Hmm. Pitiful mortal. You're strength is no match for my powers" the blue man said. Vidina took out his sword and

positioned to attack. He runs to him but before he could get any closer, the blue man choked him as he floats in the air. "Hm. You show

much potential in you. You remind me of someone. Too bad you have to die." The blue man said. " Seymour!" Tidus called out as he

entered the room in rage. "Ah. Sir Tidus. Just the man I was looking for." The blue man, Seymour, replied as he slammed Vidina on the

wall knocking him unconscious. "Yeah? I've been looking for you too" Tidus replied. "Very well then. Die!" Seymour said as he waved

his hand casting a thunder ball. Tidus jumped away from the shot. "You missed" Tidus said jokingly. "Hm. I can see that. But it won't

happen again" Seymour replied as he casted a spell on Tidus. He then casted another thunder ball, but this time Tidus couldn't move.

"What the? This isn't fair Seymour!" Tidus shouted out. "Being fair doesn't strike me at all" Seymour replied as he laughed at the helpless

Tidus. As the thunder ball gets nearer and nearer, Tidus just covered his eyes. Then, someone pushed him. It was actually Quill. He took

the shot causing him to get unconscious. "This is a waste of time. Till the next time we meet Sir Tidus" Seymour said as he saw Quill on

the ground unconscious. Then, he flew out of the room leaving a huge hole on the roof. "Yuna!" Tidus called out. Yuna ran to them.

"What happened!" she asked worriedly as she saw Quill and Vidina unconscious. "Seymour has Lenne" with that Tidus fainted.

* * *

_Please send me some reviews..pls..im dying to read what people think of my story_


	6. Chapter 6: The Aid

* * *

Chapter 6 : The Aid

* * *

A few hours later, Tidus wakes up to see Quill, Vidina and himself being aided by Reine, Pace, and Yuna. "What happened here?"

Garren asked as he looked up the hole in the ceiling. "The Seymour guy did this right?" Vidina asked Tidus. "Yup. He's become more

powerful than before. His hatred must be filling up his whole body right now which possibly is giving him more power." Tidus replied.

"Wow, so that's how powerful you become when you're an enrage dead dude." Garren replied jokingly. "Shut up Garren!" Reine

replied with a grunt. "This isn't a good time to give out jokes, Seymour has Lenne. We're serious!" Reine said as she finished bandaging

Quill's arm. "Sorry sis. No need to get hot and all." Garren replied. "You're patethic." Reine said as she stood up and helped Quill stand

up. "Thanks Reine." Quill said. Suddenly, a phone rings. "Who's phone is that?" Pace asked as he helped Vidina stand up. "I think it's

mine" Quill replied as he reached in on his pocket for his phone. "Hello?" "Sir Quill! There's a huge problem over here! We've been

locked out by a guado! He took out all your guards!" Ormi replied hysterically. "What? Wait Ormi, slow down." Quill replied. "He's got

Reine with him sir. I don't know what's happening right now. What should I do?" Ormi asked Quill. "Go to Mushroom Rockroad. I'll

deal with him." Quill replied. With that, he turned off his phone and stood firm. "I know where Seymour is." Quill announced to the

group. "Where?" Reine asked worriedly. "He's in Guadosalam." Quill replied. "You're right. He must have thought that it was still his

home." Tidus replied. "That used to be his home?" Garren asked as Tidus nodded. "Well, it's my home now and no one can just barge in

without my permission" Quill said as he took his sword. "I'm going. Who's with me?" Quill asked the group. Everyone volunteered to

join. As they huddled, Tidus recognized that Yuna was gone. "Hey. Where's Yuna?" Tidus asked the group. All of them just shook their

heads and raised there elbows.

Meanwhile, at Yuna's bedroom, Bahamut visits the ex-summoner. "Bahamut what should I do? Lenne is my life, I don't know what I can

do without her" Yuna said as she wept. "Do not worry Lady Yuna. We are doing her best to ensure her safety. Ixion, Ifrit and Shiva are

guarding her right now." Bahamut replied. Yuna gave out a sigh of relief. "But wait, how can we defeat Seymour?" Yuna asked, worried.

"I don't know Lady Yuna. But I already have a plan to bring Seymour back to the Farplane without a fight." Bahamut replied. "How?"

Yuna asked. Suddenly, Gyscal arrived. "Lady Yuna, all this started because I abandoned my son and my wife. I started all this hatred in

him. And I believe that I am the only one capable of releasing his hatred away from him." Gyscal informed Yuna. "Thank you Bahamut

and also to you Lord Gyscal. May your plan work for the safety of the whole Spira and for your family" Yuna informed Gyscal. "I hope

so too Lady Yuna" Gyscal replied. Suddenly, a voice called out. "Yuna!" "That's Tidus. I should go now." Yuna told Bahamut. "We

shall go now too. Till next we meet Lady Yuna." Bahamut replied. With this, Bahamut and Gyscal slowly disappeared. "Yuna?" Tidus

said as he entered the room. "Yes?" Yuna asked. "What are you doing here?" Tidus asked. "I had visitors. And now I know how to

bring Seymour down" Yuna replied. Tidus and the gang huddled as Yuna told them the plan. "Everything ready?" Tidus asked the group.

"Yup!" Reine replied as she finished checking all the equipment. With that, Quill turned on his airship and they took off for Guadosalam.

Meanwhile, in Guadosalam, Lenne wakes up to see herself chained to the wall. "What do you want from me!" She asked Seymour.

"Lady Yuna, you know that the only way I can have you is to bring you with me. I can't let you wonder off with that Tidus. I just can't. It

would break my heart." Seymour replied. "Would you stop calling me Yuna!" Lenne replied. "Why shouldn't I call you Yuna? Are you

not Yuna?" Seymour asked, confused. "She isn't" a voice called out making Seymour and Lenne turn their attention to the visitor. "I am"

Yuna said as she stepped in. "Mom! Guys!" Lenne said with glee. "Lady Yuna? But who is she?" Seymour asked, confused. "She's our

daughter and her name is Lenne" Tidus replied. "Like duh! She has blondish hair while Lady Yuna's hair is brownish! Dude, can't you

see the difference! So quit calling her Lady Yuna and start calling her by her name, Lenne!" Reine said as she positioned herself to attack.

Seymour laughed at the sight of the group, preparing to attack. "You pitiful mortals. You think you can defeat me!" Seymour asked

mockingly. "We know we can't. But he can" Tidus replied, pointing to a shimmering light. Seymour covered his eyes. Then he rubbed his

eyes to see who it was. "What the! Why are you here!" Seymour asked in rage.

* * *

_Again, a very short chapter but I guess it's okay..,_


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

* * *

Chapter 7: The Rescue

* * *

"I've come to bring you home my son" Gyscal replied. "I have always doubted for having abandoned you and your mother and I'm really

sorry about that." Gyscal continued. "It's too late now old man!" Seymour shouted. "Please Seymour. Let go of all this hatred in you.

Don't let it conquer you" Gyscal called out. But Seymour didn't listen to him. "Now all of you will die!" as Seymour shouted this, he

turned into a demonic fiend. "Feel my wrath!" he called out. But suddenly, as he looks up, a bright light shimmers on top of him. Then, an

angelic woman comes down. She touches Seymour's face. Seymour didn't recognize the woman, but he knew that she was special to

him. "Anima" Gyscal called out. With that, Seymour turned back into his original form and cried. "Mother?" he asked the woman. "Yes

Seymour. Look at how you've grown." She replied. "Mother, why did you leave me?" he asked in tears. "I didn't. I even became your

aeon, Anima. Remember?" she informed her. Seymour didn't reply. "My son, let all this go. Let's go back. Let's renew our family and

undo all the mistakes we had. Forgive your father." She continued. "But he's a jerk! He never deserved you! You were better off with

someone else!" But before Seymour could continue saying bad things about his father, Anima put her finger on Seymour's lips causing

him to stop. "Sssh" she said. "I have already forgiven you're father. You should too." She continued. Seymour looked at him who was

feeling guilty for everything that Seymour has gone through. He stood up and walked towards him. He looked at Yuna and the rest of the

gang who weren't sure if that was really Seymour because they never knew Seymour had a soft side in him. As Seymour stepped nearer

to Gyscal. Vidina sneaked towards Lenne and hurriedly set her free. Suddenly, Seymour noticed Vidina and he turned his attention to

him, releasing all his hatred and rage again. He choked Vidina. "You can't trick me! I knew all of this is a fake! All of you are liars!" he

shouted. With that, he slammed Vidina on Gyscal. "Vidina!" Lenne called out, who was already free. She took her sword and she stroke

Seymour. Seymour fell on the ground. "What the! How did you do that? No one can ever hit me" Seymour said who was confused on

why he was hit by a mere woman. Lenne shouted and positioned to attack Seymour but then she stopped as Tidus shouted. "Lenne!

Stop this! This isn't you!" he called out. Lenne turned to him, she was still holding the sword, positioning to attack Seymour. "But he.."

Lenne said. Lenne turned to Seymour, then she realized Gyscal was covering him. "Please Miss Lenne. Spare my child" he said. With

those words, Seymour finally realized that Gyscal was really telling the truth. Yuna helped Vidina stand up and as he stood up, he spotted

Lenne. "Lenne?" he said, making Lenne turn her attention to her. "Vidina, I'm glad you're alright" Lenne replied as she let go of her

sword. As Seymour and his parents reunited, Lenne ran to Vidina. "I though I lost you" Lenne said as she and Vidina hugged. She cried

on his chest and Vidina just smiled. "Hey, we should go now" Quill interrupted making Lenne and Vidina let go. "Okay" Lenne replied

as she nodded. "Miss Lenne" Gyscal called out as Lenne approached the airship. "Yes?" Lenne asked. "Thank you for helping us reunite

our family." He replied. Lenne nodded as she smiled to Seymour and his parents' waving goodbye. As she boarded the airship, they

waved goodbye to Seymour and his family who slowly faded away. "Who knew Seymour had a soft side in him?" Reine said, making

everyone turn their attention to her. "Everyone has a heart. They just don't let anyone see it" Lenne replied as she looked at the

wonderful sight of the sky. "I guess you're right" Reine said as she sat back on her chair.

A few hours later, as they all arrived Besaid, Reine came up of a plan. "Wait. Pace, Garren has something to tell you" she informed Pace.

"Really? What?" Pace asked as she turned to Garren. "Uhm" Garren said as he trembled. "Oh come on, get on with it already!" Reine

said as she pushed Garren nearer to Pace. Everyone laughed as Garren trembled and blushed. "I…I" Garren said, still trembling and

turning more red than ever. "You what?" Pace asked impatiently. "He loves you! God! Garren! You can't even say three words to

Pace!" Reine said as she got mad at Garren. "You do?" Pace asked Garren if what Reine said was true. Garren sighed and he nodded.

"Oh" she replied as she started to turn red. Suddenly, Reine spots Vidina trying to sneak out. "Wait! Vidina! Don't you have something

to say to Lenne?" she called out making Vidina have no choice but to go back. "Uhm, Lenne, don't you ever wonder why Vidina always

acts like a jerk whenever Quill is around?" Reine asked Lenne. "I do. I always noticed that." Lenne replied. "Why Vidina? Why do you

act like that?" Lenne asked. "Because.." Vidina said, running out of words. "Because what!" Reine asked impatiently. "Because I love

her! Okay! You happy now!" Vidina asked Reine who was smiling. Then he realized that he actually shouted out his feelings to Lenne.

"Never better" Reine replied with a huge smile on her face. Lenne just blushed, she never knew Vidina had feelings for her. And to think

they were best friends.

A year later, on Reine's debut party, Garren and Pace were finally a couple as well as Vidina and Lenne. "Everything's just perfect"

Reine said with a sigh as she saw the two couples. "Since you helped us, we decided to help you and Quill" Pace said as she approached

Reine. "What are you talking about?" Reine asked, confused. "Garren and Vidina is talking to Quill right now" Lenne said. "What!" Reine

replied.

Meanwhile, Garren and Vidina sat next to Quill who was all alone on the table. "Hey, how's it going?" Garren asked Quill. "Not much"

he replied. "Yeah, I think we know that. You haven't talked much since this morning. What's with you today anyway?" Vidina asked

Quill. "Well" Quill sighed as the two listen closely. "I've been meaning to ask Reine to dance with me, but I don't have the guts. I don't

know why, but I usually don't get ashamed with talking to the girls I like. This is the first. It's weird really. I don't know what I feel right

now." He replied. "Looks like you've fallen in love with my sis" Garren said. "What? Why do you say that?" Quill asked, confused and

wondering if what Garren said was true. "Well, we can't say for sure unless we understand what you feel" Vidina informed the two. "Can

you describe it for us?" Garren asked Quill. "I don't know. I can't describe it. That's the weird part actually." Quill replied. "Some

people did say that you can't describe love." Vidina told Quill. "I guess you really are in love with my sis" Garren said as he clasped his

hands.

Minutes have passed, and the music started. Reine just sat at the sides while Quill was sitting across Reine. Lenne noticed the two and

she stopped dancing with Vidina to fix the problem. Apparently, so did Pace. "Quill, would you quit playing around and just ask Reine to

dance with you?" Lenne said with a grunt. "I'm not playing around" Quill replied as he stood up. "Well, if you're not, go to her" Pace

said as she pushed Quill towards Reine. Reine sees Lenne and Pace, pushing Quill towards her. "What are you guys doing?" Reine

asked, confused. "Go on Quill" Lenne whispered to Quill. He nodded, then he gulped. "Reine, will you dance with me?" he asked. With

this, Reine was filled with glee. "Sure" she replied. Then they stepped to the dance floor. Lenne and Pace smiled as they saw the two

dance. "We did a good job." Lenne said. "I guess we did" Pace continued as the both of them returned to Garren and Vidina.

Meanwhile, the music turned into a slow dance, everyone hugged their partners. Reine felt awkward and she didn't know what to do.

Quill saw that Reine was feeling awkward so he wrapped his arms around her. "Reine, have I told you that you're getting more prettier

every time I see you?" he commented as they hugged and swayed to the beat of the slow music. Reine blushed as Quill continued to hug

her. At the other side of the dance floor, Lenne and Pace saw the two. "Look at them" Lenne whispered to Vidina. "They're perfect" he

replied. "This day couldn't get better" Garren said.

Everything was finally back to normal. Everything was perfect. But is it the end of Lenne's journey already? Or has it only begun?

* * *

_It feels like the ending, but it's not...there are more trials Lenne and her friends will surpass..find out on the next chapter..._

_I would like to thank kyritawuv for always reading my updates and sending me reviews..it's my first time with this fanfic thingy and it feels nice to know that someone appreciates your work...thanks again kyritawuv..you've been great...thanks for the support_


	8. Chapter 8: The Pride of Spira

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pride of Spira

* * *

Two years have passed since Seymour returned to Spira. And again, people from all over Spira come to Besaid to celebrate Lenne's

birthday. But this time, she's 21. Again, she was staying in her favorite hang-out at the beach near the ruins. She was all alone and she

was sitting on a huge rock, listening to the calm waves of the sea. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer towards her,

but she didn't move an inch. Then, as the footsteps finally stopped, Vidina wrapped his arms around Lenne and gave her a peck on her

cheek. "What took you so long?" Lenne asked Vidina as she turned to him. "Well, my dad told me to help give out drinks to your guests."

Vidina replied as he scratched his head. "You do know that you're not a waiter, right?" Lenne asked as she jumped off the rock she was

sitting on. "Yeah, but" Vidina replied. Lenne stepped closer to Vidina. "Anyway, let's go to the party. I think I hear Quill's airship

approaching." she said as she grabbed Vidina's hand and walked towards the town.

As they were nearing the town, Vidina stopped, causing Lenne to wonder. "What's wrong" Lenne asked. "Well, there's something in my

pocket that's been bugging me since this morning." He replied as he reached in his pocket. As he hand came out with a heart-shaped box,

Lenne started to feel a little embarrassed, thinking that Vidina might be proposing to her. "Well, here goes" he said as he kneeled down in

front of Lenne. "Lenne, will you marry me?" he asked. Lenne was speechless. As she opened her mouth, no words would come out.

Vidina looked down as Lenne didn't say a word. Lenne saw that Vidina must have thought she said no. She helped him stand up and he

brushed his hair of his face. "Yes Vidina. Of course I'll marry you!" she said as she looked at Vidina. Vidina's face was filled with glee.

He kissed Lenne and Lenne jumped as he catches her in his arms. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out. "Way to go Vidina!". Then, claps

and cheers were coming out and it was becoming louder and louder. As Lenne stood up, she and Vidina blushed out of embarrasment.

Then, they walked towards the town to see that every visitor was an audience to their engagement. Actually, the whole Spira saw their

engagement with the help of the reporters and their cameras. Lenne and Vidina were bright red as Quill and Reine, who were holding

hands, entered. "Oh my gosh Lenne! You're engaged!" Reine squeeled as the two tried to hide their faces. "I know" Lenne replied, shyly.

"Good jod Vidina" Quill told Vidina as he patted him on his shoulder. "Thanks" Vidina replied. "Would you look at you two? You guys

are flushed!" Reine said with excitement. "You can say that again" Pace said as she entered with Garren. "You guys are flushed!" Reine

said. Everyone turned to her as she literally did what Pace told her. Reine started to blush out of embarrasment. "Oops, awkward

moment" then she turned to Quill as she hid her face in his chest. "Hey, that was funny" Quill said as he brushed Reine's hair off her face.

"It was?" Reine asked, shyly. Quill nods, as they hugged tightly. "Eeww. Would you quit that? You guys are too cheesy." Garren said as

he saw Reine with Quill. "Garren" Pace said, getting Garren's attention. "What?" he asked. "As if you're not that mushy yourself" she said,

as the whole group chuckled. "No I'm not!" he exclaimed. "Well he is when we're alone." Pace informed the group as she gave him a

peck on his cheek. "Well, I guess I am a little mushy" he said, causing everyone to laugh. "Everyone!" Tidus called out on the microphone

as he entered the stage with Yuna. "Oh no" Lenne said as she hid her face. "Today! We celebrate our daughter's 21st birthday!" he said

as the crowd clapped and cheered. "But that's not all" Yuna said as she took the microphone from Tidus. "We also celebrate our

daughter and Vidina's engagement! Please give them a round of applause!" she continued, making everyone turn to Vidina and Lenne

who were starting to turn red again. "You may continue with your business now" Tidus said as the music started.

It was a great event for Spira. News of their engagement spread fast all throughout Spira causing all the temple monks to start decorating

their temples with wedding decorations in case the two decided to marry in their temple. True, Lenne and Vidina's engagement was a

blessing to Spira but it was also bringing chaos among the temples. Bevelle wanted the two to marry at their temple in honor of Yuna and

Lord Braska since they were born their. But this was not Pace's decision, it was the people's decision. Besaid would not allow this since

Lenne and Vidina were born their and what's more, Yuna became a summoner there. So they should marry at the Besaid temple. Again,

this was the people's decision, not Wakka's nor Tidus' decision. Though the other temples had no good reason why the two should marry

at their temple, they still insisted. This conflict caused Lenne and Vidina to have huge problems, but Quill had problems of his own too.

* * *

_It's short but I'm making it up on the next chapter...please send me some reviews_


	9. Chapter 9: The Unknown Past

* * *

Chapter 9: The Unknown Past

* * *

It all started after Lenne's party. Quill just dropped Reine off in Bikanel and he was fast approaching his home in Guadosalam. As he arrived, he saw a man sitting in his doorstep who was possibly waiting for him. He took a closer look to see that the guy was sleeping. "Hey! Dude!" he said as he shook the guy to wake him up. "Huh? What the?" the guy said as he stood upand rubbed his eyes. "Quill! Glad to meet you bro!" he said as he hugged Quill. "Do I know you?" Quill asked, trying to remember if he knew the guy. "It's me Lone! Didn't dad tell you I was coming?" Lone asked. "No. Who's your dad?" Quill asked, confused. "We have the same dad! Nooj! I guess he never told you about me." he informed Quill who was in shock. "What? Why? What are you talking about?" Quill asked who was more confused than ever. "Well, I'd like to chat about this but can we go in? It's freezing out here." Lone replied with a shiver. "Fine." Quill said as he reached in his pockets for his keys. "Are you going to let me in?" Lone asked with a grunt. "Hold your horses" Quill replied as he opened the door.

As they entered Quill's beloved abode, Lone's face was filled with shock as he looked around. "This place is humongous!" Lone exclaimed as he sat on the couch. "Thanks. Anyway, can we go on now." Quill said who was anxious to learn more about his family. "What? Oh, you mean the explanation" Lone replied as he leaned back on his couch. "So?" Quill asked, leaning closely to Lone. "Well, do you know Lucil?" Lone asked. "Yeah, she used to be my dad's commander back when he was the Meyvn of the Youth League. Now, she's my secretary. What about her anyway?" Quill asked, wondering what the connection was with Lucil and Lone. "She's my mom" Lone replied. "So?" Quill asked. "She used to have a secret relationship with your dad" Lone blurted out. Quill was shocked to hear the news, he was speechless. "Don't worry, that was before Dad met your mom" Lone continued. With this, Quill gave out a sigh of relief. "Well, the bad part is that he didn't know he got my mom pregnant." Lone continued as Quill hysterically drank a glass of water. "My mom gave birth to me the year Dad and your mom got married." Lone continued with the explanation, giving Quill a hard time to breathe. "Well, that's about it" Lone said as he stood up and walked near the door, accompanied by Quill. "Where are you going?" Quill asked Lone as he opened the door. "Mom just kicked me out of the house. I was planning to stay in a hotel somewhere here in Guadosalam." Lone replied as he looked down. "Well, see you" Lone waved goodbye. Quill couldn't stand looking at Lone going away. After all, he was living in a humongous place by himself. "Wait" Quill called out making Lone turn to him. "What?" Lone asked, with a smile on his face, wondering if Quill would allow him to stay with him. "You can stay here if you like" Quill said as he approached Lone. "That'd be great" Lone exclaimed as they both entered the house.

The next day, Quill woke up to see Lone staring at him with a tray. "Finally" Lone sighed as he put the tray down on Quill's lap. "What is this?" Quill asked, confused. "Haven't you heard of breakfast in bed?" Lone asked, feeling disappointed at Quill's reaction. "I know what this is. But, why are you doing this?" Quill asked. "Well, someone should cook around here. It's the least thing I could do for letting me stay here" Lone replied. "Thanks" Quill replied with a smirk. "I'm gonna go down and start my movie marathon, their showing Lady Yuna's sphere records of her pilgrimage and her sphere hunting business. You wanna join me?" Lone asked as he picked up a bag of popcorn from Quill's tray. "No thanks. I have somewhere to go to." Quill replied as he started eating his breakfast. "Suit yourself" Lone replied as he opened the bag of popcorn and went down the stairs.

A few hours later, as Lone was having a fun time watching at the premiere of Lady Yuna's pilgrimage, he spotted Quill all dressed up in a formal attire. "No feet on the couch" Quill said as he straightened himself up. "Where are you going?" Lone asked as he looked at Quill from head to toe. "I have a date." Quill replied as he walked up to a mirror and fixed his tie. "With whom?" Lone asked, wondering who the lucky girl was. "Reine. You know, the girl I told you about" Quill replied as he turned his attention to Lone. "Oh, you mean Rikku's daughter" Lone said as he stood up and brushed the popcorn off of him. "Can I come?" Lone asked, begging for Quill to say yes. "I guess she won't mind" Quill replied. "Yes! Wait here, I'm gonna go change. I won't be long I'm swear" Lone called out as he rushed to his room. "Hurry! I don't wanna be late" Quill called out as he took a good look at the time.

Minutes have passed as Quill was still waiting for Lone to get dressed. Meanwhile, Reine was ready and she was waiting for Quill. "Where could he be? He's never late" Reine told herself worriedly. "I wonder if he's alright" Reine continued. Suddenly, she spotted Quill's airship fast approaching.

* * *

_Sorry for taking too long to update, my schedule was busy. Anyway, I know chapter 9's a little short but I promise I'll make it up on the next chapter, chapter 10: The Fake_


	10. Chapter 10: The Fake

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fake

* * *

As the door opened, Reine went in, stomping her feet. She then meets up with Quill at the bridge of the airship. "You are so late! I was worried sick about you!"she shouted out. "What took you so long!" she asked, still in a high tone. "Uhm, its.." Quill didn't know what to say. "Maybe you don't take this date seriously." Reine said as she looked down and sat on the chair. "No, it's not that. It's just because.." Quill tried to give her a reason but no words would come out of his mouth. "I guess you really don't take our relationship seriously" Reine said as she stood up and pressed the button to open the door. "No wait!" a voice called out. Reine turned around to see someone else aboard the ship, someone who probably heard them fighting. "It's because of me." he said. "Uhm, who are you?" Reine asked, confused. "He's name is Lone. He's my half-brother." Quill replied. "I didn't know you have a brother." Reine said, finally starting calm down. "Neither did I. I only knew last night." Quill said with a grin. "So, is everything okay now?" Lone asked, interrupting the conversation between the two. "Yeah" Reine said as she sat down on a chair. Quill approached Lone who was sitting on the chair behind Reine. "Thanks" he whispered to him. "No problem. I mean that's what's brothers should do, right? I got your back bro. No need to worry." Lone replied as he put on his seat belt. Quill nodded and he sat on his chair and they flew to the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Quill sat accross Reine and in between them was Lone. They were all so quiet but Lone couldn't take the silence. He wanted to break the silence since he was obviously the talkative type. "Quill" he said, making the couple turn their attention to him. "I really don't quite see a resemblance between you and dad. You really look like your mom" Lone commented. "Thanks, I guess." Quill said, unsure of Lone's statement if it was a comment or an insult. "I guess the only thing you got from dad was his gender!" he said as he bursted into laughter. Quill didn't see anything funny about it but apparently Reine was laughing along with Lone who was totally laughing out loud. "That's not funny" Quill said with a grunt. "Oh come on Quill. It's just a joke." Reine said as she tried to comfort Quill. "Don't take it too seriously dude" Lone interrupted.

Throughout the whole night, instead of Quill and Reine having a romantic evening, it turned out to be a comedy show wherein Quill was the one laughed at, Lone was the joker and Reine was the audience. Lone kept on sharing his jokes to Reine, sometimes he even whispered it to Reine. Apparently, Reine was laughing at all of the jokes he shared with her but Quill never laughed. He didn't even smile. The whole time, he was so furious at Lone and at the same time himself because obviously, he was the one to be blamed for allowing Lone to come along with them.

As the night ended, Quill dropped Reine off at Bikanel and he went straight home, along with Lone, withoutsaying a word to him. He was still furious about the whole time Lone was flirting and hitting on Reine. To think, he just met him and there he is hitting on the only person that mattered most to him. Quill went to sleep, hoping to forget about the night and start the next day well.

The next day, as Quill went down the stairs, he spotted Reine at the living room having a good time with Lone. "Hey Quill!" Lone said as he spots Quill. Quill ignored him and he went straight towards Reine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispered to Reine. "Sure. What is it?" Reine asked. "Privately" Quill said as he entered the dining room with Reine. "What are you doing here?" He asked Reine. "Just stopping by. Why? You don't like to see me?" Reine asked, looking down. "It's not that. It's just because you're always having a good time with Lone." he said. "Quill, are you jealous?" she asked. Quill didn't answer, he just remained silent. "Well, he is your brother you know and since he's your brother, I should treat him as part of our family. Don't worry Quill, I won't leave you for him" she said as she gave Quill a peck on his cheek and left the room. But Quill wasn't satisfied with what she told her, with what he witnessed, he knew that he might lose Reine to his own brother, better yet, his half-brother.

Weeks have passed and Quill was getting more depressed than ever. He started avoiding Reine and Lone. He didn't talk to anyone and he was getting drunk almost every night. Quill sat on his doorstep with a bottle of the strongest wine in Spira."Row, row, row your boat! Gently down the stream!" he sang, drunkily. A few minutes later, Garren arrived along with the rest of the group. "Oh my gosh, Quill!" Lenne called out as she and the others ran towards the drunk Quill. "Yo sup Lenne!" he replied. "You're not yourself" Pace said as they carried him inside his house. "Duh Pace! His drunk!" Garren said with a grunt. "I know Garren! I'm not stupid!" Pace shouted out. "Will you both quit fighting and help us get Quill on the bed!" Vidina interrupted. "Fine!" The two replied.

A few hours later, Quill woke up to see all of his friends taking care of him. "Where's Reine?" he asked, as he didn't see a glimpse of her. "She's with.." Pace said. "Wait, don't tell me. She's with Lone" he said as he sat up. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Garren asked. "I thought you were having a good time with my sis." he continued. "I was" Quill replied. "You know, from Garren's point of view, the way you two aren't talking right now and avoiding each other. You guys broke up" Pace said as she sat next to Garren. "Everything was perfect. But then Lone came in the picture." Quill said, looking down. "Dude, with how you're acting right now, it's just like you're losing to him. Fight back!" Garren suggested. "Not literally though" Lenne interrupted. "Yeah, just find a way to get him out of the picture. You know what I mean?" Vidina asked. Then, it hit him. Quill never really got the chance to talk with his father, Nooj if everything Lone said was true. And he could always call Lone's mom, Lucil to come pick him up. Quill never thought about that, but now that he knows, he's got his plan all set out.

When night came, Lone arrived from Bikanel. Quill was just sitting on the couch, watching television. "Having a good time with my girlfriend?" Quill asked as Lone entered the house. "Dude, as far as I'm concerned, she ain't your girlfriend anymore. Besides, she's always having a good time with me." Lone replied as he threw his jacket at the couch. "Whatever" Quill said as he stood up. "Oh yeah, which reminds me. I called our dad and asked him about you." Quill said. "Really?" Lone asked, gulping. "Yeah, and apparently he's only MY dad." Quill continued causing Lone to sweat. "I can explain" Lone said. "Plus" Quill continued, not minding Lone. "You're mom is here and she told me she's been looking all over for you and that you weren't kicked out but that you ran away." Quill said as he opened Lone's door, revealing Lucil who already packed Lone's things. "You will get such a beating when we get home" Lucil said as she stepped out of the house. "So, back off you fake! And get out of my house!" Quill said, pushing Lone out of the house. "Sayunara!" He slammed the door on Lone's face.

The next day, Quill told everyone the truth about Lone. But Reine was the only one who wasn't there. So, he took off and went to Bikanel. There, he saw Reine sitting on the bench alone, waiting for someone. Quill sat next to her and gulped. "Who are you waiting for?" he asked. "You" Reine replied. "Have you heard about Lone?" Quill asked. "Yup, Garren told me" she said as she turned to him. "Reine" Quill stated in a lowly voice. "Yes?" Reine asked. "Can we start all over?" Quill asked, hoping to geta yes from Reine. "What? Why? We never broke up. Did we?" Reine asked. "I don't really know" Quill replied. Reine just gave him a smirk and then she rested her head on his shoulder. "Quill?" Reine looked up at Quill. "Did you think I liked him?" she asked. "Well, I was jealous at how happy you were all the time when you were with him. Unlike the times that we're together." Quill replied. "I'm always happy Quill. Especially when we're together. Well, he was funny. But Quill, that's what I like about you. You're not too talkative. So you don't complain or anything" Reine chuckles as Quill chuckles along with her. "Seriously, what I love the most in you is that you're just you. You're so true to your feelings and also your feelings towards me. I mean, I always noticed the way you looked at Lone when he was trying to get closer to me. I can see everything you feel in your eyes and I just love that. No one is ever like you and that's why I love you Quill. You're special." Reine continued as their eyes locked. Quill on the other hand, was speechless that all he could think of doing was to hug Reine. And ever since that day, he never doubted Reine and he always knew that no matter what, Reine's heart would always belong to him as his to hers.

* * *

_There..i guess that was the most longest chapter of all chapters...whew..i hope it aint too dragging...anyway, next up, Chapter 11: The Rush Hour..We'll see how Lenne and Vidina are preparing for their big event! _


	11. Chapter 11 : Rush Hour

_last chapter..._

* * *

Chapter 11: The Rush Hour

* * *

Weeks have passed and Lenne and Vidina's wedding was fast approaching. They were always in hurry, all day and all night, making preparations for their wedding. But then again, they still haven't finalized their preparations. Like what food to choose, the design for the cake and the wedding outfits, the guest list and most especially the venue. Of course, they couldn't decide on which to temple to get married due to the conflicts between the temples. 

It was early in the morning and this time, Lenne was at their house. She was sitting on the dining table across Vidina. She was staring at the papers of the preparations of the wedding. Some papers were scattered all over the table and the floor. Suddenly, someone knocks on their door. "I'll get it" Lenne said as she puts the paper down, stood up and opened the door. "Hey Lenne, how's the preparation coming?" Pace asked as Lenne opened the door. "Not well. Wanna come in?" Lenne asked. "No thanks. I'm just here to give you this letter. It's from the temple monks in Bevelle." Pace hands the letter to Lenne and she accepts it. "Well, see ya!" Pace waves goodbye and walks away as Lenne closes the door. Lenne slowly opens the letter and reads it as she walks towards the table. "What's that?" Vidina asked as Lenne sat down. "That's it! I have had it!" Lenne shouted out, banging the paper on the table. She stands up and walks out of the house. "Lenne! What's wrong!" Vidina shouted out, not knowing what Lenne was furious about. Vidina then grabs the letter and reads it. "Another invitation" Vidina sighed and rushed towards Lenne. "I can't take this anymore!" Lenne shouted out, stomping her feet, walking away from the town. Then, Vidina catches up on her. "Would you calm down?" Vidina asked, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. "I have had it Vidina" Lenne said with a grunt. "So what do you want to do now Lenne? Do you wanna cancel the wedding? Is that it!" Vidina asked in a high tone. "What!" Lenne asked, confused. "Fine! If that's how it is then the wedding is off!" Vidina shouted out as he walks to his house. Then, he slams the door leaving Lenne outside. Lenne didn't realize what was happening. It took her a few seconds to finally realize what happened. As she did, she rushed to her house in tears. "Lenne?" Yuna asked as Lenne passes by her and locks herself up in her room. Yuna knocked on her door as Lenne hides her face on her bed. "Lenne? What's wrong?" Yuna asked, worried. "Go away mom. Please, just leave me alone" Lenne replied. "I'm your mother Lenne. I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong" Yuna stated. Then, Lenne wiped her tears, stood up and opened the door. Then as Yuna looks at her with teary eyes, Lenne hugs her tightly. "Oh mom, what have I done?" Lenne asked in tears. "Honey, what happened? Did you and Vidina had a fight?" Yuna asked as she hugged her daughter tightly. Lenne sighs, "We broke up mom. The wedding is off" she said as she cried even more. "What! Why!" Yuna asked in shock. It was unbelievable that the two would come to a fight since they had never been in a fight since they became friends. "I don't wanna talk about it" Lenne said as Yuna understood her. "That's okay Lenne. You don't have to" Yuna said as she brushes Lenne's hair off her face.

Meanwhile, at Vidina's house, Vidina also locked himself up in his room. He was furious and he wanted to cry. But he won't all because of what Wakka used to tell him about men who cry really aren't men. He was left with no choice but to release all his rage. He began to throw his things around. Wakka walks in, worried as he sees Vidina in teary eyes. "Hey! Hey!" Wakka called out. Vidina fell but luckily Wakka caught him. "Dad, I feel so stupid" Vidina said as tears started to run down his cheeks. "Lu!" Wakka called out, knowing that this kind of problem wasn't his specialty. As Lulu heard Wakka call out, she hurriedly ran towards him and saw the two of them on the ground with Vidina in tears. "Vidina?" Lulu asked, worried. "Mom, I broke up with Lenne. I don't even know why! It just happened all of a sudden!" Vidina shouted out in tears. "I don't know how to help you. I've never been in this kind of problem. But all I know is, Vidina, if you truly love her, you can't live without her and you'll do anything to get her back" Lulu replied. "And you better do it fast son. Before the people start to know about this" Wakka interrupted. Vidina then wiped his tears and stood up. "Anyway, it's time for supper" Lulu informed them. Vidina nodded as well as Wakka, but before he could step out of his room, Wakka stopped Vidina. "Dad, please. I'm not in the mood" Vidina sighed. "You clean your room first. You don't want your mom to get all upset, ya?" Wakka told Vidina. "Fine" Vidina replied and started cleaning his room.

Moments later, Vidina joined his parents at the table for dinner. "You look happy" Wakka said as he noticed Vidina with a smile on his face. "Well, that's because I thought of a plan to apologize to Lenne." Vidina declared. "What's your plan?" Lulu asked as she takes a seat on her table. "I'm gonna go straight to her door next morning with flowers and chocolates. Then, I'm gonna kneel in front of her and ask her to marry me again" Vidina replied. "That's sweet" Lulu sighed as Wakka gives out a grin. "Your father never did anything like that for me. I'm sure Lenne will forgive you right away after she sees your face" Lulu informed him as Wakka grunts. "Well, can we start eating now? I'm hungry ya?" Wakka asked as Lulu shakes her head while Vidina chuckles.

The next day, Vidina stepped out of his house and walked right in front of Lenne's house with a boquet of red roses and a heart shaped box full of chocalates. "Here goes nothing" Vidina said as he gulped and knocked on the door. Suddenly, the door opened and to his surprise it was Tidus. "What do you want Vidina?" Tidus asked with a grunt. Vidina sighed, "Is Lenne there?" he asked with a smile. "She's not here. You know, you got some guts to make my daughter cry and here you are acting like nothing happened." Tidus said in a high tone. Vidina's eyes widened after hearing what Tidus just said. "Tidus, calm down" Yuna called out as she approached the hot blooded Tidus and walks up to Vidina. "Vidina, Reine and Garren came by here today and picked her up. I'm sure she's at the Bikanel Desert with them. Why don't you go there and sort things out? I'm sure this plainly a misunderstanding, right?" Yuna asked in a soft tone as Vidina's face brigthened. "Thank you Lady Yuna" Vidina said as he bows his head to her and rushes, leaving for Bikanel Desert.

In Bikanel Desert, Reine, Garren, Pace and Quill were gathering at the twin's pad ath the garden with Lenne. "Okay, I know this might sound weird but I just finished baking some cookies. Anyone wanna try?" Pace asked curiously as thefour shrug. "Uh..are you sure that won't kill us?" Reine asked worriedly as Pace sighed and gave her a glared look. "I'm positive. I already tried one myself" Pace replied with a grunt as Reine gives out a fake laugh while scratching her head. "Okay, then I guess I'll have one"Lenne stated as Pace's face brightened. "I guess I'm gonna try one too"Garren sighed as he reaches in and takes a cookie. "I'll try one as well" Quill stated, reaching in for a cookie. "What about you Reine? Don't you wanna try one?" Pace asked curiously as Reine shrug. "Uh, I'll pass" Reine replied as Pace gave out a deep sigh. "Alright" Pace sighed as she then turned around and stepped back inside the house.

Suddenly, as the gang shared jokes and continued to talk, Reine and Garren stopped as they heard the sound of an airship slowing down as if it was landing. "Hmm, is it just me or Did I just hear an airship landing?" Garren whispered to Reine as she nodded. "Let's go. Maybe it's one of those Al Bhed Separitists again" Reine sighed as she and Garren stood up. "What's wrong you two?" Lenne asked worriedly. "We're just gonna go up front. We're just gonna take a look who arrived" Garren replied as Reine cheerfully nodded. "Alright then. We'll just stay here" Lenne stated as the two nodded and walked towards the gates.

As they opened the gates and stepped out, the two were shocked to see Vidina right in front of them. "The nerve! Who do you think you are Vidina! How dare you show your face here after what letting Lenne cry!" Reine shouted out as Vidina gave out a deep sigh. "It's just a misunderstanding. I swear. Please just let me talk to Lenne. I really need to sort things out with her" Vidina explained as Reine shook her head as well as Garren. "Don't even think about it" Garren said in a stern voice as he blocks Vidina's path. "Reine, Garren, leave him alone" a voice demanded as the two turned to see who it was. "Pace? Are you defending him?" Reine asked curiously as Pace sighed. "It's not that I'm defending him, it's just that I believe him" Pace replied as the two shrug. "What do you mean!" Garren asked in shock. "We've known Vidina since we were still kids. Both of you know that Vidina is not the type of person who likes to make people cry as well as I do. What's more, he doesn't even like to have any enemies" Pace explained as the two looked down. "I don't think Vidina made Lenne cry on purpose I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding" Pace continued. "So, Reine, Garren, let's give Vidina another chance and let him talk to Lenne" Pace suggested. But to Pace's dismay, Reine shook her head. "No way!" Reine shouted out as Pace gave out a deep sigh. "Then you leave me with no choice" Pace grunted as she instantly grabbed her blade attached on her back and pointed it at Reine. "Pace stop!" Garren shouted out as Vidina's eyes widened in shock. "Vidina, go now. Lenne is at the back yard" Pace informed him. "Stop!" a voice shouted out as the three shrug and turned to see who it was. There, they saw Lenne with tears streaming down her face. "Pace, put your blade down. You don't need to do this" Lenne said as Pace looked down and lowered her blade. "Thanks Lenne" Reine said with a smile as Lenne looked down. "Would you three please excuse us?" Lenne asked the three as she walks up to Vidina. "But" Reine sighed. But then, Garren held her arm and shook his head at Reine. Seeing this, Reine gave out a deep sigh and nodded.

As soon as the three of them were out of sight, Lenne then turned to Vidina as she still continued to cry. "Lenne, I'm so sorry" Vidina said as he looked down. "I'm so sorry for bursting at you. I never should have been so hot-headed that time. It's just thatI was so annoyed with how the temple priests acted. They kept on giving letters to us. Worst, they visited us to wed at their temple. I couldn't help it. I was getting annoyed" Vidina explained as Lenne shook her head. "Stop" she said before Vidina could continue to talk. "Vidina, after we had that fight, I thought I could never continue to live. I wanted my life to end because I never want to continue living without you. But then, my mom told me something. She told me that she was positive that you'd come back and sort things out with me. I believed in her Vidina. That's why I waited for you. I waited for you to find me" Lenne explained. In that instant, Vidina hugged Lenne tightly as the two smiled with joy. "Lenne" Vidina said as he then kneeled on his right knee in front of Lenne. "I know we've already gone through this, but will you marry me?" Vidina asked as Lenne's face brightened. "Yes" she replied. With that, Vidina hugged her tightly once more.

A few weeks later, Lenne and Vidina got married in a place that would make no temple jealous, aboard the Celsius. During that same day, Garren and Pace got engaged as well as Quill and Reine. With that, Vidina and Lenne's story has ended yet another story begins.


End file.
